Uncontrollable feelings
by LailaHamato
Summary: Laila's got herself into a little situation-she fell in love with her big brother, Leonardo. What happens when those feelings get so out of control she ends up accidentally confessing to him?


A/N: Well here it is, my first Leo/Laila story..shocker isn't it? This was a promise/birthday gift that I did for a friend..geez, this was hard. After all, I usually have the other turtles, besides Laila and maybe Raph, in the sidelines so it's easier for me to nail their personalities. (I think it's easier for me to do Laila's since she has my personality..and Raph's easy for me because 1. He's my favorite and 2. We're both hotheads….anyways….enjoy if you're still here.

She didn't know when it happened or how it happened, but it was affecting her now, and becoming way too obvious. She had fallen for her oldest brother, Leonardo. What irritated her was the fact she didn't know how it happened. Right now, Laila was having a sleepover at Lisa's, like they normally did. When they were watching a movie, Laila's phone went off. With her _heard em all _ringtone playing, she knew it was Mikey. Grabbing her phone she went into the other room to answer it.

"Hey Mikey, what's up?"

_Laila, where are you girl? April gave us cheesecake._

"I'm not in the mood for cheesecake mikey."

_Sis, come on please come to the lair, we all want you here. _

"*sigh* Mikey, I-"

_Laila, please come to the lair...we're all waiting, April included. _

"Mikey, unless you give me a good reason to go back, I'm staying here."

_Leo, where ya going?*slam* he left to find you._

"What?"

_Yeah. He's been really worried about you. That's why he ordered me to call you. _

"Where's Leo now? I'll go meet him."

_Donnie where's Leo?...*silence* He's by your favorite bakery._

"Kay, thanks bye." Laila hung up and went back where Lisa was.

"Sorry lisa, my family's looking for me." Laila opened a window and left, heading towards _bonbons tout autour_, her favorite bakery in town. Laila grew up with the owner of that place so she was welcome there anytime, and get as many sweets as she wanted.

Arriving on the roof of the bakery, she was quickly surrounded by foot ninja. Laila took down most of them, but right before the remaining could shock her and nab her, something suddenly flew in and the ninja went flying. One managed to tackle Laila and restrain her, but the same thing that took out the other ninja, punched him right off of laila. Laila's eyes widened when she recognized it was her big brother

"O-Oniichan?!" Leo grabbed Laila's hand to help Laila up, not noticing the pink on her cheeks. She felt her leg tremble and her ankle gave out on her, falling if he hadn't have caught her.

"Imoto?"

"Ankle...I think I sprained it." Leo noticed Laila's ankle was a bit swollen, and brought an arm under her legs and went to pick her up, gently. Laila's face by now was a dark red, and she cursed herself for letting herself blush.

"Laila...are you alright? You're all red." Leo adjusted his hold and put a hand on Laila's forehead.

"I-im fine Leo." He tightened his grip on Laila and went back to the lair, calling donnie to tell him to get his first aid kit out. Arriving in the lair, he set her down on the couch as he started bandaging her ankle, gently as not to hurt her. Laila was more focused on trying to hide her blush than her ankle.

"Agh!"

"Gomenasai."

"It's fine, just hurts."

"Laila...I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner...you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I-"

"Damare." Leo blinked in surprise, and kept bandaging her ankle, eventually getting it fully into a splint.

"I-"

"It's not your fault Leo. Neither of us were planning for the foot clan to be there. Just be glad you got there, okay?" Leo smiled knowing Laila might attack him if he protested.

"Hai." She smiled back at him, neither of them noticing a turtle with a camera hiding in the doorway until Laila heard him laugh and grabbed a shuriken, throwing it at him. Instead of it hitting him, it hit the camera, shattering it instantly.

"Laila, was that necessary? Now how am I gonna explain this to April?"

"That's your problem."

"You broke the camera."

"**You** were the one who was spying on us." Mikey shut his mouth in defeat and left to go prank Raph, a familiar smirk on his face.

"Mikey's going to go prank Raph again, isn't he?"

"Yep." Laila tried to fully sit up but the pain that erupted from her ankle to her ribs didn't let her as she nearly yelped in pain.

"Goddamn foot ninja."

"Laila, language." Laila tried to hide the embarrassment that she got thinking of the situation she was in. She was wounded, weakened, all by one simple move she should've countered, and the only good part about all this was her crush taking care of her. "Do you have a fever? You keep going all red." Leo went to grab a wet washcloth and came back, putting the washcloth on Laila's forehead. She sighed in relief at the cold water dripping down her face but she also shivered a little bit, trying to hide a cough. "I'll bring you to bed, imoto."

"Wait, where are the guys?"

"April's. They arrived at her place after I left to find you." Laila tensed up visibly at the mention of their human friend's at the guys' human friend's name. She was angry at April since she killed Laila's father and put her brother behind bars, and envious towards April, since she always got the guys' attention more than she did, and Laila knew them longer. Laila came out of her thoughts, and felt a small blush come to her cheeks when Leo tightened his grip around Laila.

"Leo, what are you-?"

"Get some sleep, okay?" She wanted to protest but was too tired to, so she obeyed and fell asleep, not even noticing a light pink go onto Leo's cheeks.

"Love you Leo…..more than a brother." Leo's cheeks darkened and Laila instantly woke up realizing what she just said.

"Laila….you..I-" She just closed her eyes and nodded, too scared to let any words come out of her mouth in fear of screwing things up even more.

"I…..love you too."

"Leo, I'm talking about-"

"I know." Laila's eyes widened as she looked back at her brother,who had blush on his cheeks and a smile.

"H-How did you…."

"Let's just say a certain hothead was sick of me being oblivious to your feelings for me."

(Next Day)

Laila smiled to herself as she got out of bed and headed to the one place she knew her hotheaded brother would be: the garage working on his bike that Laila had gotten him for christmas. She was right, he was in the garage, not working on his bike though, just hanging around.

"Hey Raphie."

"hmm?" Laila tackled the hothead in a hug, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Raph chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, messing up her hair as she let go.

"Whatever." Laila just smiled and rolled her eyes, before getting Raph a beer out of the fridge and going to find Leo. Maybe this love wasn't as wrong as Laila thought it was.


End file.
